


无题

by Luositarabbit



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, all Gareth
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luositarabbit/pseuds/Luositarabbit
Summary: 补档
Relationships: Gareth Bale/Luka Modrić, Gareth Bale/Sergio Ramos, Gareth Bale/Thibaut Courtois, Gareth Bale/Toni Kroos, Gareth Bale/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Sergio/Gareth

**Author's Note:**

> 补档

这只是个普通的晚上。

Sergio从酒吧出来，左手提着半瓶威士忌，慢慢悠悠地晃在大街上。

304大街。

Sergio又来到那个男人身边了，靠在电线杆上的人像是在等什么人，Sergio幼稚地凑过去撒娇，男人掐掉手中的烟，和浑身酒气的“小宝宝”交换了一个醉醺醺的吻。

还有一点薄荷味。Sergio舔舔嘴唇，跟着男人进了屋。

有些年岁的小床撑不住成年男人的游戏。披头散发的人夹着烟，把Sergio一齐拽下地，他们跌落在柔软的灰色地毯上。接吻，接吻，接吻。男人翻身骑在Sergio身上，食指轻轻划过西班牙斗牛士的腹肌......

“我爱你......”Sergio掐着男人的下巴，在他嘴角落下一吻。

男人双眼迷离，白色喷洒在西班牙人的肚皮上，快感使他扬起脖颈，美好的弧度在烟雾缭绕中脆弱不堪。“No.”被亲肿的嘴唇吐出一个模模糊糊地单词。

Sergio气笑了。

西班牙人一口咬上威尔士人的脖颈，在他皮肤各处留下好几天消不了的痕迹，直到男人揪住Sergio的头发，粗暴地想要拉开自己身上，同样粗暴的施虐者。

插入，拔出，插入，再坏心的撸动蓝眼睛男人的性器......恶劣的，可恶的西班牙人。

每次都是这样。Sergio温柔地抚摸着窝在自己怀里的威尔士人的头发，明明是对方先勾引自己的，到最后只会可怜兮兮的肿着双眼，哑着嗓子求饶......不过，现在，轮到Sergio说No了。


	2. Luka/Gareth

Gareth知道Sergio在操他。

Gareth放任自己陷入Sergio暴力的快感中，慢慢闭上眼睛。

他又看见了，那个温柔地金发男人，每次只在梦里出现的克罗地亚小个子。那时候，Gareth连给男人一个吻都害羞的不行，那时候，Gareth还没有有时一丝不苟，有时凌乱（比如在床上）的长发。

Luka总会故意用手指调戏蓝眼睛男孩。

“进来吧......求你了。”Gareth被手指折磨地发抖，只能羞涩地开口乞求男人。

克罗地亚混蛋的目的到达了。

他们在沙发上选电影，金发男人总是挑恐怖片看，Gareth逞强的保证自己不害怕那些血肉模糊的画面，只是每次播到一半时，都乖乖窝回Luka怀里。 他们会交换一个甜滋滋的，透着奶油蛋糕味道的吻，会就着电视机里的恐怖尖叫做爱，Gareth还会在第二天埋怨Luka留下太多消不掉吻痕和一地狼藉。

Sergio似乎结束了，大股的精液的射入，让Gareth回神。西班牙男人温柔地亲吻Gareth，事后的他们像热恋期的情侣一样，就像多年前，下着雨的伦敦，东欧人的每一个吻。


	3. Toni/Gareth

Gareth的小屋来了一位特别的客人。

Sergio走了，Gareth靠冰激凌和肥皂剧度过了无聊的下午。

晚上，油漆斑驳的门又被打开了。

“晚上好，Gareth。”异国男人用冰冷的西班牙语向一脸惊讶的人打招呼。

Toni回来了。

金发蓝眼的德国男人狠狠地与Gareth接吻（说是撕咬也不为过），他想念男人柔软的唇，那是和远在德国的某位完全不同的。

“巧克力？”Toni挑挑眉。

“是冰激凌，冰箱里还有一根。”Gareth边脱衣服边回答。

Toni从沙发上爬起来，去拿Gareth的最后一支冰棒。

威尔士人瘪瘪嘴，仰着头朝男人翻了个白眼，“就不能做完再吃？”

“No，no，no，Gareth，你会喜欢的。”

“啊...拿出去...Toni...please...”

德国人在用冰棒操他。

“你喜欢的，Gareth，”德国人微笑着，“撒谎可不对，别做坏孩子噢。”求饶的呻吟只会让Toni西装裤包裹着的东西再涨大一圈。

“别...别用...哈...这个...”

“你想要什么，My boy？”

“Toni......”Gareth用湿漉漉的眼睛望着Toni，犹豫地咬着薄薄的下唇。即使威尔士人已经堕落至极点，但他还保留着一丝恰到好处的害羞，这让他成为304大街比较特别的男妓。 

浴室，Gareth懒洋洋地躺在浴缸里，任由Toni帮他清理。

“你家那位没能满足你？”长发男人半睁着眼，缓缓开口问。

Toni沉默了。Gareth知道他们又吵架了，不过这不关他的事。噢，别惊讶，能和304大街的人混在一起的，多数也不是什么好人。

比如Gareth知道Sergio还想念他的青梅竹马和他的初恋，还有他的前男友，滥情的西班牙人偶尔还去巴塞罗那搞一搞他的死对头。然后是Toni，他有一位比他大很多岁的前辈男友，他们一闹矛盾，德国人就跑到马德里狠狠地操他一顿。 Gareth习惯的都懒得安慰小可怜们了。

梦里Gareth又看见Luka了，短暂的回忆让他微笑着钻进Toni的怀里。


	4. Thibaut/Gareth

加雷斯用嘴叼着发绳，两手熟练地开始扎头发，他背对着床上的男人，但还是感受到了比利时人过于炽热的目光。

“老天，你最好别精虫上脑！”加雷斯咬着发绳含糊不清地发出警告。

“可是你太诱人了，亲爱的......”库尔图瓦凑过去讨了个吻，顺势倒在加雷斯身旁，心安理得地枕在威尔士人的大腿上，仿佛加雷斯身上大大小小的痕迹不是他弄得一样。

今天的库尔图瓦有点不对劲。加雷斯坐在吧台上看“好男人”做早餐时，才后知后觉的发现，比利时人难得没有像以前一样，留下一沓钱后拍拍屁股走人。

“你和他吵架了？”加雷斯试探地开口。

库尔图瓦把煎蛋翻了个面，说：“谁？”

“不要装傻，你知道的蒂博。”加雷斯抿了一口牛奶，两条腿垂下来，悠哉悠哉地晃着。

“我们早就分手了。”

加雷斯来了兴趣，他还想再说点什么时，突然被一张放大的脸和嘴角湿漉漉的触感打断了思路，库尔图瓦正在舔他的唇，男人把加雷斯刚刚残留在嘴唇上的牛奶收拾了干净。加雷盯着脸不红心不跳的比利时人，该死的，他又想起昨晚，他们在床上并不美妙的回忆，但威尔士人的后面再次令人讨厌的流水了......

库尔图瓦慢慢分开加雷斯的腿，男人的隐秘之地似乎在邀请他，但库尔图瓦并不想让事情进行的那么快，比利时人来了恶作剧的兴致。

他太熟悉这具身体了，单单用手指就可以让加雷斯缴械投降，即使身下人不断冒出甜腻的呻吟和断断续续的求饶，库尔图瓦也没有任何要满足加雷斯欲望的念头。

快到中午了，加雷斯也彻底没力气了，在两次高潮和被逼着来了一次口活后，他软绵绵地窝在被窝里，而罪魁祸首接了个电话后就走了，不用猜也知道，他的小男友打来的。

但现在加雷斯对他们的破事不怎么好奇了，他只想睡一觉，好好的休息一下。


	5. You/Gareth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 疯言疯语

Gareth工作的酒吧有一个常驻乐队。

“看见那个妞了吗？”贝斯手蹦蹦跶跶地靠近你，“我一定要......”

你没空理他，因为角落里那个拥有蓝眼睛的男孩吸引了你全部的注意力，听说他叫Gareth，刚从英国来到西班牙。

果然，你三言两语就把初来乍到男孩拐到手了，在主唱别有深意的目光下把人牵进车里。

他那时羞涩极了，连接吻都不太会，美好又青涩，像初绽的娇嫩花朵，稍稍一用力就能毁掉的漂亮男孩。但在床上，他总是表现得很好，你知道他在英国有一个前男友，所以经常调戏他在床上那么骚是不是被他的男朋友调教的，当然，这会引来几句可可爱爱的英音垃圾话。

不出几年，英国男孩成为了马德里“名妓”，他留了头发，有时长发随意披散在肩头，有时会扎起丸子头。

“他快被玩烂了。”你的兄弟，乐队的主唱站在舞台上看着远处陪酒的男人评价到。

你摇摇头，没有认同兄弟的观点，因为你知道，Gareth是个特别的婊子。


End file.
